


Long Vacation

by toesohnoes



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette tries to leave Bon Temps. Eric retrieves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/14681471431/eric-watches-with-interest-as-lafayettes-breath).

Eric watches with interest as Lafayette’s breath forms mist in the cold air as it leaves his mouth. From Eric’s lips, there is no similar shape. There is no need to breathe, and nothing to heat it with. He blinks and then looks away at the snow-soaked landscape.

Lafayette shivers beside him and thrusts his hands further into his pockets. Wrapped in layer upon layer of clothing, he is almost unrecognisable - but Eric would recognise his scent anywhere.

“So what now?” Lafayette asks, his teeth starting to chatter. “Did you follow me all the way out here just to kill me?”

Eric reaches out to place his hand on Lafayette’s cheek - Lafayette flinches, but doesn’t try to run. He’s smarter than that by now. Closing in, Eric tries to catch Lafayette’s gaze even while Lafayette determinedly refuses to look at him. It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want to glamour him: he just wants to see.

“You’re more interesting alive,” Eric tells him with no hint of a lie. “To kill you would be a waste.”

“I’m not going back,” Lafayette insists. “I mean it. You can’t make me go back.”

Eric wants to show him just how wrong he is. He’s a vampire; he can make any human do what he wants. Instead he surges forward to place his hand on Lafayette’s cheek once more, hooking his neck with the other hand to keep him in place this time. “You’ll come home,” he states, looming over Lafayette, their mouths close but distance. He can hear the patter of Lafayette’s heart. It’s almost a siren’s call. “I know you will. If you won’t come, I’ll track you down again and I’ll bring you back myself.” He swipes his thumb over Lafayette’s lower lip, just to feel him tremble. “I know how to keep people where I want them,” he reminds him.

He knows that Lafayette will be thinking of his dungeon and his collar. Eric hopes it won’t come to that - he would much rather have Lafayette return to Bon Temps of his own accord rather than by force.

However, if the centuries have taught him anything, it is to be prepared for any eventuality.


End file.
